


The worst person

by Gothgirl35023



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angels, Archangel Sam, Basically reverse verse of my own imagining, Demons, Hunter Cas. Demon King Dean, Hunter Gabriel, Hunters, M/M, Tags will change as story goes on, reverse verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 00:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8775304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothgirl35023/pseuds/Gothgirl35023
Summary: It's what keeps Castiel up at night. Hunters don't fall for evil.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Whoo! So, I like to imagine Castiel and Gabriel as hunters, Sam as their Angel of the Lord and Dean as a demon.. Don't judge me.

Castiel had no idea why he was even bothering to approach this man.

This demon, this bastard. The every bane of his existence in these days. The so claimed ruler of Hell, King of the Crossroads. A pompous, arrogant bastard. Castiel needed his damn head examined for even thinking about any of this. From his line of work, he constantly needed his head examined.

But he was. Once assuring himself that Gabriel had fallen asleep in their motel room, Castiel left, shutting the door softly and walked the few blocks to an empty lot they had passed on the way into town. His brother wouldn't understand. Castiel Novak was scared of no one, no demon, no monster. Since he was a child, their mother taught them to fight. To never fear something. Even so, he had the demon killing knife down the side of his boot and the Colt tucked down the back of his pants, he trembled.

Why did he fear this man, this demon..

Because he knew, deeper inside of his heart, Castiel knew something had formed. Over years of being enemies, of being allies, something formed and he knew he had fallen in love, which was what truly frightened him. In love with a demon. If his older brother could love an angel of the lord, then Castiel could love a demon.

Castiel stood in the alley way, his hands tucked into the pockets of his warm canvas jacket. He heard the air hiss out of a vent, heard a few people walking past, who didn't even give him a second glance. Cars, nothing seemed to notice him. "I know you're there, Winchester." Castiel spoke softly as he turned himself around, searching in the darkness. For the face of the King of Hell, Dean Winchester, himself. "I'm alone, unarmed." A bait.

A deep chuckle ran through his limbs and down his spine, making him shiver. "Cas, you know I don't believe that for a second. You Novak boys are never unarmed." From the shadows stepped a tall man. Complete with dark sandy brown hair and a spattering of freckles across his nose and cheeks, aided with deep green eyes. He was dressed in a pair of dark pants and a black button-down with the sleeves rolled up with a matching vest over, red tie tied loosely around his neck, all underneath a long jacket. Such the sight of the demon made Castiel quiver. All that power, dominance.

Dean's smile was another matter that nearly had the Novak Hunter's knees knocking together. Faced everything, he hadn't been a virgin for years and yet, when the demon smiled, he felt the air leave his body. Somehow, even with the flush growing on his face, he managed to keep himself calm. "I didn't come here to be gentle, Dean." His face flushed as that smirk widened. "I mean it, Winchester."

"You mean what, Castiel." Dean stuck his hands into the pockets of his long coat, tilting his head as he watched the raven. God, these Novak boys.. He loved them. Gabriel was so fun to annoy. His nickname for the smaller hunter was 'Midget' and for Castiel.. well, that was another story entirely. Castiel Novak was a lovely little thing with those huge blue eyes that someone could drown between.. and his lips. Always so plush and pink.. they made Dean instantly hard. Like right then, seeing Castiel biting softly on his bottom lip. "Mm."

The hunter didn't need to be a mindreader to realize that Dean was undressing him with his eyes. "Oh, don't do that." He murmured as Castiel drew his jacket tight over the white button down shirt he wore. Too bad.. Dean was hoping to rip that shirt off, scatter buttons everywhere and lick over that anti-demon possession tattoo on his hip. Delicious.. "If you didn't call me here for.. well," Dean smirked and Castiel blushed harder. "What am I here for then." Time was money and someone needed to run Hell.

A King of Hell, who for the moment.. had no Queen. A pity. Not that demonic women and alike didn't throw themselves at Dean and beg to be his Queen. None of them were what he was looking for.

For a moment or two, Dean's mind had the freedom to wander. Like it did so many times when he pretended to listen to his slaves and servants droning on and on. In his visions, he saw himself and Castiel. Castiel was in his arms, a smile on his beautiful face as they observed the sleeping babe in his crib. Their son, after all.. A ring on his hunter's finger, a crown. His queen of the Hell, Castiel Novak. Standing before the demons that would bow to his Queen. And their son was going to be beautiful.. just like Castiel. As soon as Castiel agreed to be his wife, that was.

Numerous things just stood in the way of that. His brothers, the angels, arrogant monsters, etc, etc, etc... Pity, pity, pity.

Dean was pulled from his thoughts as a rock grazed the side of his head. He turned his attention back on Castiel, an eyebrow crooked. "Well, that was rough. What did you say?" He drawled out, casually. It made the hunter fume! Dean wasn't listening to a damn word he was saying!

"Oh, never mind." Castiel gave up. He wrapped his arms around himself, turning and practically beginning to stomp away. Stupid demon. Castiel gasped, stepping back as Dean appeared right in front of him. He tripped back and hit the brick wall. "D.. W.. Winchester." He tried to sound firm, glaring up at him as best as he could.

"Don't you dare walk away from me, Castiel," Dean saw his tremble and it nearly set him on fire. Castiel would tremble when they were in bed together.. from arousal, from fear.. until Dean had him crying with passion, begging to stay with the King, ready to give his body and soul to Dean. "I don't like it.. you don't seem to get it in your skull." To make a point, Dean tapped his temple. "You belong to me."

He couldn't get at the gun or the knife, not with how Dean had him pinned. Castiel glared at the demon. "Get off of me. I don't belong to you. I didn't go to Hell. Gabriel did," Not that he wanted his brother in Dean's clutches, to be tortured and hurt. "Fuck off and hump a moose."

To his surprise and worry, Dean threw his head back and laughed. "That is why I want you, Cas.." His cheeks burned at the nickname. "You're clever, downright gorgeous.. and I'd give you the world. If you just gave me your love.." He whispered. Castiel tried to pull away from him. "L.. Love you? I don't love you.." He whispered.

Yes, yes, he did. Deep in his heart, he cared so much for Dean, that the idea of losing the demon would kill him. "Dean, stop. Please.." He looked down, trying to look at anything else. His head was jerked up and held by his chin, Dean's green eyes looking down into Castiel's big blue eyes. "Dean.." Oh, god.. When Dean kissed him, his head spun and his hands grasped at the demon's coat. Clutching to him like a lifeline, he'd drown without Dean..

That was the only sign needed. To confirm Castiel's love. Dean gripped him close, fingers digging into his hip through his shirt as the next kiss deepened. Gasps and soft moans escaped Castiel. This wasn't right.. It was deemed wrong in every sense and the voice in his head that sounded like Gabriel made him cringe. "I love you.." Castiel whispered. He did. He loved Dean..

"I know, angel.." Dean whispered, pressing his forehead against the raven's. His hunter. "That's all I want.. for you to admit and come with me.. you'll be loved and safe.. and.." The bullet went right into the brick wall beside Castiel's head. Dean growled, throwing up a hand.

"Gabriel!" Castiel shoved him away as the demon flung his brother against the wall. He reached for the gun down the back of his pants, yanking it out and shooting at Dean. The demon was gone. Damn it! He couldn't believe he had uttered that.. allowed himself to even give Dean some thought. The King of Hell was in his head and that was horrible. How the hell could he have done that!

Given Dean any ounce of the truth.. and now, Dean had something to hold over his head.


	2. Idiot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the after lecture that kills Castiel. He made a mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo. A little continuation.

"I love you.."

Those three words burned in his mind, burned into his brain with the very memory that had been not even half an hour ago. The worst thing in the world was for Castiel to admit. It only made it worse that he actually admitted it to Dean Winchester, the King of Hell. How could he have done that! He clung to the demon like his life depended on it the moment they had kiss, like he'd drown without Dean to keep him standing.

What a stupid move. How.. how could he have said that! The little voice in his head that sounded like Gabriel was just teaming up with the voice of his mother, both of them berating Castiel for such a stupid move. Dean Winchester was little more then an arrogant prick, who wore fancy clothes and made people fear him. His green eyes, his smile.. his smile that made Castiel's knees weak.

From the day, the Novak brothers had met Dean, it seemed like the demon lived to make Castiel's life hell. To make him miserable. Because of Dean, the brothers had lost a friend. Dean killed Hannah and the prophet died in Castiel's arms. It only made what had happened so much worse.

God, he was so screwed.

"So."

"So," And Castiel is avoiding his brother's eyes, busying himself with loading everything into his duffel, that'll be needed for their hunt. "What's up?" He asked calmly, so carefully not to step into any traps.

"So? What's up? What the fuck do you THINK is up, Cassie?!" Gabriel demanded. He sat up from his hotel bed, the icepack held on his head as he glared at his baby brother. From where Dean had tossed him, it produced a bump on the head. "You wanna explain to me what I fucking saw!" He demanded.

Castiel's cheeks burned as he looked away, looked at anything else. Huh.. He frowned, turning around to face his older brother now. Castiel crossed his arms. "What do you want me to say, Gabriel? You saw what you saw." He held up his hands now.

"Well, I'm hoping that you'll tell me, you were kissing that big bag of dicks as a distraction, so you could plunge the knife into his back!" Which didn't seem to be the case. Gabriel's hopeful smile fell. "Are you kidding me, Cassie. Why in the hell are you kissing that fucker. Winchester does nothing, but torment us!"

Well, actually, it was just Gabriel, that Dean favored to torment. Often, he was attempting to make Castiel smile in whatever way he could. Why was he.. "Why I.. I don't know, Gabriel." Castiel meant it. He covered his face with his hands, rubbing them there. "I don't know, Gabe.. I feel like-"

"So help me, if you say you have feelings for that bastard, I will slit my own wrists."

Castiel said nothing. He frowned and moved forward, taking the icepack from Gabriel to examine the bump. "It doesn't look to bad," He said flatly. He threw the icepack into Gabriel's lap, earning a yipe. "So, stop being such a baby. Get your angelic boyfriend to fix you."

Oh, Gabriel wished. As much time as he spent with the shaggy haired angel, who yanked his ass out of Hell, Sam didn't seem to have any interest in a relationship. Then again, Gabriel had been lucky enough to sneak a couple kisses.. before, Sam vanished, a fluster of red cheeks and feathers. "Hello, Gabriel."

And there he was. Gabriel grinned a bit, looking past his baby brother and right at the angel. "And hello, tall, dark and lawyer." He teased, beginning to stand up from the bed.

Sam frowned. The angel raised an eyebrow, looking at the Novak brothers. "We have discussed this, Gabriel. I am not a lawyer. What has happened to your head?" He asked, tilting his head. So blunt like a brick to the face. Gabriel loved it!

"Oh, this?" Gabriel touched his head, glaring sideways at Castiel, but keeping his attention on Sam. Beaming at him. "My brother's new boyfriend gave me a concussion. Wanna kiss it better?" Sam's deadpan stare was enough to make Gabriel grin. "Hey, it didn't hurt to ask."

Wait. Boyfriend? Sam looked at Castiel. "You have a boyfriend, Castiel?"

"No! Dean is not my boyfriend, Gabriel! I told you, I don't know what happened!"

"Dean. Dean Winchester?" Sam asked. He stepped between the two of them, holding out a hand to keep Castiel at bay and Gabriel sitting down again. "What is Winchester doing in any discussion." The King of Hell was nothing more then a thorn in the side to hunters and angels alike. "Castiel?"

Castiel glared at the both of them, running a frustrated hand through his hair. "Shut up, Gabe. Shut up. I don't know what happened. I don't know WHY I kissed Dean." Or why he admitted to loving the demon. "It was a stupid move and I screwed up, alright? So, spare me the fucking lecture." He grabbed his duffel. "When you're ready to hunt, I'll be in the fucking car."

With that, the door to the motel room slammed shut behind him.

Leaving Gabriel and Sam alone in the motel room. Silence filled the room for a few minutes. Sam glanced at the hunter. "Is your head hurting?" He asked softly, raising a hand to lightly touch the bruised skin. He took his hand back as he winced. "I am sorry," He apologized softly. Oh, Gabriel wanted to kiss that sad, puppy dog look off of his handsome face.

"Hey, I'm fine, Sammykins." Gabriel smiled up at him. He grabbed Sam's hand, lacing their fingers together, before the angel could pull free and escape. Sam's cheeks warmed and he looked down at their tangled hands. "Gabriel.." Just as the hunter leaned up to kiss him, Sam was gone and Gabriel fell face forward, growling. "Fuck!"

Damn, that angel was sly. Gabriel loved it!

Outside, Castiel slammed the trunk shut to the car, placing his head in his hands. "I am such a fucking idiot.." He whispered. Why had he done that.. it wasn't like Dean actually actually returned the feelings. He was probably laughing at Castiel, while some scantily clad demon lounged in his lap. Both of them laughing at the poor, stupid hunter.

He tipped his head back to stare up at the dark sky, the numerous stars that dotted the expanse. "I dunno what to do, Hannah." He whispered. Times like this, he missed her so much.. The young woman had smiled at him, held his hand and together, Castiel and Hannah would have done anything and everything together.

If only.

If only it had lasted. If only..

If only he hadn't told Dean the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think, if people want, I'll continue this AU. Next with more background on the Novak brothers, on Gabriel and Sam too.

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said, don't judge. I just love HunterCasDemonKingDean. S'so awesome..


End file.
